


[Podfic] Coffee Shop Confessional

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Father Lantom is a barista, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Lantom doesn't expect to find peace and quiet working in a New York City coffee shop. He also doesn't expect a masked vigilante to fall through his window. But Lantom is pretty good at rolling with the unexpected.Coffee shop AU in which Father Lantom is a barista, and Matt Murdock goes to him for confession anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee Shop Confessional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049266) by [patster223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/pseuds/patster223). 



> Recorded as a Party Favor for tipsy_kitty for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to Dapatty for the LOVELY cover art! <3
> 
> Huge thank you to patster223 for allowing me to podfic this!

Cover Art provided by Dapatty.

| 

## Coffee Shop Confessional 

  


**Author:** patster223  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Daredevil  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Lantom doesn't expect to find peace and quiet working in a New York City coffee shop. He also doesn't expect a masked vigilante to fall through his window. But Lantom is pretty good at rolling with the unexpected. Coffee shop AU in which Father Lantom is a barista, and Matt Murdock goes to him for confession anyway.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Coffee%20Shop%20Confessional.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4049266) | **Wordcount:** 3865  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Coffee%20Shop%20Confessional.mp3) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 25:34  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Coffee%20Shop%20Confessional.m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 25:34  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
